


The Bully

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: The class lecturer is a bully





	The Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday

challenge 610 R & B

 

The Bully

by Bluewolf

"Show some respect, boy!"

Blair shivered. The tongue-lashing wasn't aimed at him, but he could sympathize with Bobby Horowich, who was the current target of Professor Munro's almost perpetual bad temper.

It wasn't even as if Bobby's question had been aimed at Munro; he had been quietly polite when he asked the Professor if he thought the comments allegedly made by the President about the incompetence of one of his political opponents were justified.

However, Munro, unfortunately for Bobby, was a strong adherent of President Reagan, considered that the Democrats were inspired by Satan, and that any derogatory comments made about any of them were fully justified.

"The President is the most important man in the country," Munro continued. "His opinions are to be accepted without question! Accepted and respected!"

He was still glaring at Bobby, who muttered a cowed, "Yes, sir," and tried to hide beneath his desk.

Munro looked round the rest of his 101 class. "Does anyone else wish to offer an opinion?" His voice was very cold, and he was looking straight at Blair, who had occasionally voiced an opinion Munro did not agree with.

But on this matter Blair had nothing to say. Naomi's opinion of politicians of any party was uncomplimentary. She totally distrusted party politics, claiming that often the most honest, competent politicians didn't get a chance to prove themselves, either because they were the 'wrong' (ie opposite) party to the one currently in power, or because they were too honest to kowtow to the guys at the top of their 'own' party. And Blair had seen enough in his sixteen years to agree with her. But he knew he would be unwise to say that.

Nodding his acceptance of the silence of the students, Munro quietly resumed his lecture.

Blair scribbled notes as he listened, letting Munro see that he was paying attention; though half of his mind was elsewhere. He knew Munro's reputation as a man who had a scapegoat in every class, someone who was automatically blamed for anything that might go wrong. Blair had been afraid that he might become that scapegoat because of his youth, but it seemed that because of his unwary comment, Bobby would be 'it'.

He felt sorry for Bobby; but he was more than glad that he had managed to avoid that unenviable position. The class scapegoat would inevitably get the lowest grades. Because of Blair's youth, Munro might, probably would, give him poorer marks than Blair knew, without false modesty, he deserved; but he would never now have the poorest marks in the class.

But how such a bully as Munro had obtained a position as tenured lecturer at Rainier was more than Blair could understand.


End file.
